Por las razones incorrectas
by Acuinipuini
Summary: AU. A Daryl no le gustaba rescatar princesas en apuros, y menos las noches de tormenta. Pero Beth no era una princesa...aunque si estaba en apuros. Lo demás, fue simplemente anecdótico.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

Había hechos cosas estúpidas: siendo pequeña fuera del alcance de los ojos de sus padres -y ni tanto-, siendo adolescente y dejándose llevar por inacabados ideales y ahora, de intento de adulta.

Bufó mientras la lluvia deformaba las luces de la carretera.

Maggie se lo dijo más de una vez: No debía regresar por el camino norte pasada la tarde, el terreno era inestable en esa época del año y en menos de lo imaginado podría pinchar un neumático, cosa que ocurrió.

¿Qué parte de todo eso no había entendido? Tal vez el alto vuelo que hubo captado luego de irse a la universidad tenía la culpa.

Toda su vida había deseado experimentar algo nuevo, pero la realidad era que en la granja de su padre y el pueblo que colindaba con la misma la mayor emoción era que la vaca rebelde, de Maggie por supuesto, intentara su huida anual hacia el oeste.

Dio un sorbo a su café y luego otro. Había llamado a la grúa pero no estaba muy segura que viniese, de eso una hora y la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea no había…

Detuvo el vaso a medio camino de su boca. Lo apoyó rápidamente sobre la mesa. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta algo de dinero que al encontrar, dejó sobre la mesa junto a la segunda taza de café.

Salir de la cafetería no le tomó más de lo que había tardado en buscar dinero. Bajo la lluvia ya no se estaba tan cálido, y las gruesas gotas prácticamente le impedían ver por dónde corría.

― ¡Disculpe! ― gritó una vez, pero el desconocido que merodeaba su automóvil no se alejó del mismo ― ¡Oiga! ― el rayo que cruzó a lo lejos el pétreo cielo devoró su queja. Aceleró al ver que él abría la puerta del conductor.

― ¡Ey! ― reclamó.

Tal vez no era lo más acertado del mundo, la única gimnasia que hacía era la de correr todas las mañanas por la casa por quedarse dormida.

Apoyó una mano en el filo de la puerta e intentó inclinarse para reclamar con más ímpetu, pero el hombre se levantó tan de repente que casi trastabilla con sus propios pies para alejarse. Pegó su cuerpo al lateral frío.

Conocía esa camisa…

Masculló algo que podía considerarse como una orden que refería a que se metiese en la grúa. Cerró a puerta con fuerza y caminó rodeando el vehículo sin siquiera mirarla.

Sin mangas…

La lluvia se hizo más intensa y se sobresaltó al escucharle que gritaba.

Él señaló la grúa, caminó hasta ella, se subió y la acercó para poder enganchar el automóvil.

Habían cosas que no podían olvidarse, como el sabor de tu comida favorita siendo un niño o el aroma del césped luego del rocío en verano. Y esa camisa era inconfundible. Desde que tenía uso de razón hubo visto el modelo y color transitar por las afueras del pueblo.

Era ahí en dónde los Dixon tenían su taller mecánico. Ella había cruzado alguna que otra palabra con el mayor, Merle, un hombre tan alto que ciertamente tenía presencia. Era peculiar verlo.

Su novio de la secundaria, Jimmy, le había comentado una vez que era extraño, pero que no existía nadie en el planeta que reparase mejor un automóvil que él - una exageración sin duda- aunque si Jimmy lo decía…pero el pobre también consideraba que todas las películas de bajo presupuesto eran buenas; obviamente una cosa no quitaba la otra.

Meditó y trató de buscar en sus recuerdos pero no encontró contactos directos con el menor de los Dixon. Su padre raramente la llevaba con él cuando iba a revisar su vieja camioneta.

Pero volvía a lo mismo.

Aún sentada en la puerta del almacén del pueblo con siete años menos, con sus amigas de un lado y un helado en su mano, la figura de Daryl Dixon era tan nítida como la tormenta en ese momento.

No es nada del otro mundo, había opinado Estela una compañera de secundaria, pero tiene un no sé qué.

Sonrió.

A Estela siempre habían gustado mayores y desalineados.

No es que Dixon les sacase tanto como para ser su padre, pero la diferencia de edad era clara. Eso a Estela no le había importado y durante su último verano en el pueblo había intentado acercarse al hombre con nulos resultados.

_Es gay, seguro_. Había afirmado una noche tan calurosa que se encontraban todos los del grupo de amigos acostados en la plaza del pueblo.

Muchos se rieron ante la idea que de tan descabellada que era, podía resultar real. Nunca le habían visto con ninguna mujer en particular aun cuando a su hermano si lo vieron salir del bar de mala muerte en la otra punta del pueblo en varias ocasiones. Zona que obviamente, Beth siendo hija de un padre estricto, tenía prohibida transitar.

Sintió como una mano áspera la sacaba de sus pensamientos. El menor de los Dixon había terminado de enganchar. Beth se apresuró a llegar a la puerta del acompañante de la vieja grúa.

Y a pesar de que la manija parecía que iba a caerse de tan vieja, resistió el agarre y la fuerza ejercida para abrir la puerta.

Se metió.

Él no dijo nada sobre que mojaría el tapizado. Probablemente porque estaba tan calado de agua como ella.

El motor con un sonido seguro, arrancó y rápidamente salieron de aquel estacionamiento.

― Gracias por venir ― se fijó en la hora: las tres de la mañana ―. Lamento haberlo despertado.

Por un momento pensó en tutearlo, pero la realidad era que no existía cercanía alguna entre ellos y por más que ella acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y estaba a punto de recibirse del conservatorio, él aún parecía inalcanzable.

La construcción de su pensamiento le hizo sonreír levemente.

En realidad no se trataba de cercanía o de logros ni mucho menos de mayoría de edad: Daryl Dixon no parecía una persona permeable, ni alguien que desease la compañía de otros.

Miró hacia la desolada carretera; la tormenta no parecía tener ganas de terminar y el limpiador hacía lo que podía para quitar el torrente de agua del parabrisas.

Los vidrios estaban altos pero debía haber alguna rendija por la cual el viento se metía porque a los minutos comenzó a sentir frío.

El brusco movimiento de él buscando algo en la guantera la asustó. A su manera, casi le tiró un trozo de tela. Limpia, si, pero tan única y fuera de lugar que se quedó un segundo procesando la información.

― Sécate ― ordenó como si leyera en su cara: ¿y con esto que hago?

Le dio las gracias con una leve inclinación de cabeza y con cuidado desarmó los tristes vestigios de lo que horas antes había sido una armada coleta en lo alto de su coronilla.

En silencio, siempre en silencio.

No lo recordaba de otra manera. Daryl Dixon no era dado a las conversaciones y no solo era por que tuviese a Mister extrovertido a su lado como hermano, sino porque en realidad no parecía muy interesado. No participaba en la feria del pueblo cuando comenzaba el otoño, ni iba a la iglesia en fechas de celebración, ni…

Bueno, el prontuario -por ponerle nombre- a las cosas que dejaba de hacer era tan largo que difícilmente tenía un final.

Pero ella no era de estar callada mucho tiempo, y no era porque tuviese cosas importantes que decir, solo que no se llevaba bien con los silencios, por eso había comenzado a cantar siendo una niña, durante las horas que sus hermanos estaban en la escuela primaria siendo ella muy pequeña para acompañarlos.

Era obvio que en ese entonces era más una necesidad que una filosofía de vida.

― Tardaremos más, no podemos seguir por esta carretera ― anunció cinco minutos eternos después. Beth lo miró. Eso era lo más cercano a una explicación de su tardanza. Normalmente no se le hubiese tomado más de media hora llegar hasta dónde ella.

Y sin más explicación desvió en la bifurcación, hacia la derecha. La cual llevaba por una ruta un tanto más apartada del tránsito general pero que tenía un suelo firme que evitaría que la enorme grúa quedase varada en medio del barro.

Genial, pensó ella. Bastante difícil eran minutos enteros sin mediar palabra, aquello podía prolongarse peligrosamente.

― Entonces…― eran las tres y algo de la madrugada, llovía torrencialmente y estaba acompañada por un introvertido al cual apenas si conocía ¿qué podía decir? ― …

Era buena dejándose llevar por las conversaciones, no iniciándolas. Hablar del tiempo estaba descartado, probablemente él no quisiese hablar de cómo tuvo que salir en medio de la noche en plena tormenta. Tampoco parecía probable que le entusiasmase conocer sobre la vida que llevaba en la gran ciudad (como solían llamarle alguno de sus amigos).

Ni hablar sobre sus planes de regresar al pueblo, que por más aburrido que pudiese parecer, conservaba en sus calles y habitantes una importante parte de su vida, parte a la cual no deseaba renunciar.

¿Podría entonces comentarle que se hubo postulado para ser profesora de música en la escuela primaria de la zona y que le guardarían la plaza hasta que acabase la carrera en unos meses?

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la ventanilla.

No, ninguno de esos temas probablemente le interesase.

Además, todos y cada uno hablaban sobre ella, cosa que no la dejaba bien parada. No, si ya lo veía: miren ahí al intento de citadina hablando sobre los grandes planes a futuro luego de recibirse.

No.

Lo miró de soslayo, él no despegaba la vista del camino y de vez en cuando, repiqueteaba los dedos sobre el manubrio.

Se lo veía cansado.

― Realmente lamento haberlo despertado ―confió una vez más. Él se rascó la punta de la nariz y no dio más señales de nada.

¡Desesperante!

La respuesta, a pesar de todo, llegó cinco minutos después - o tal vez menos-.

Fue un: UH. Que sonó más como una: já, mal disfrazado.

Obligarlo a hablar no era la mejor idea pero continuar en silencio la ponía muy nerviosa por tanto expuso la primera pregunta que pasó por su mente.

― ¿Cómo sabía que las llaves estaban dentro? ―

Beth contó dos relámpagos y sus hipnotizadoras ramificaciones, antes que él dijese:

― Eres una Greene― el mutismo que siguió era una prueba que él consideraba que esa era una explicación clara.

Lo miró.

― Tus hermanos tienen la misma manía ― expresó casi entre dientes.

― Si, lo aprendimos de papá―

Pensó rápido.

― Suele pasar, digo, adquirir costumbres de nuestros hermanos, ¿Nunca le ha pasado con el suyo?

Lo cual podría dar paso a: ¿Y él cómo está?

Pero Beth no contó con la tensión que se formó debajo del mentón de su acompañante. Ni la fría mirada de soslayo que parecía postularla como la peor compañía del universo. Sin embargo, haciendo honor a su tan trabajada estampa de silencioso, se mandó a callar.

Fue recién cuando la tormenta se puso peor que lo oyó maldecir con cada fibra de su ser. El diluvio ya no dejaba ver absolutamente nada, pero Daryl se las arregló para conducir tal vez medio kilómetro más hasta detenerse bajo el techo de una gasolinera abandonada a la vera del camino.

Se bajó y dio un portazo.

Beth se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, analizando las posibilidades. No era buena con las confrontaciones pero tampoco era una cobarde. El cuerpo actuó antes que pudiese meditarlo una segunda vez. La puerta de su lado se abrió y ella también descendió.

Continuaba habiendo rayos, pero era tanta el agua que poco se veían. El camino, por su parte, parecía un pequeño arroyo. El tema no era la profundidad sino la fuerza del agua. Igualmente esa no había sido la razón primera de buscar refugio allí. La camioneta podría tranquilamente con todo aquello.

― Si dije algo fuera de…―

― Mi hermano está muerto ― respondió ásperamente.

No la miró y Beth tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese, no quería que viera su cara de compasión y culpabilidad. Estaba segura que eso le dolería más que cualquier insulto.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Era extraño, simplemente lo intuía.

Daryl se acercó a la puerta del conductor, se inclinó hacia adentro, tomó algo del asiento y luego se apoyó contra el lateral, tratando de calmarse, o por lo menos aparentar estar calmado.

Beth tomándose su tiempo, caminó hasta colocarse del mismo lado a una prudente distancia. El cigarro entre los dedos de él iba por la mitad y sin poder evitarlo comparó el olor con el de sus compañeros. Seguramente el cigarro de Daryl contenía tabaco un tanto más fuerte.

…

Un tanto no, bastante más fuerte.

Él por su parte no parecía complacido consigo mismo, ni con lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente se tendría que haber quedado en cama, maldiciendo el silencio y a ese maldito grillo que lo rompía de vez en cuando. Debía haberse quedado en el departamento sobre el taller, desordenado y con tantas botellas vacías de cerveza que podría ganarse un buen dinero de llevarlas a reciclar.

Maldijo su maldita manía de ayudar, y de querer sacarse de la cabeza que Merle ya no estaba. Que cuando llegara no estaría esperándole medio dormido en el sillón, con restos de pizza semi escondidos en la caja. Que al escucharle decir a quién había ido a buscar-teniendo que admitir que era una mujer-, no le preguntase como estaban sus tetas. Si eran grandes y firmes, o como pasas y…

No.

Era un jodido.

Solo él podía extrañar a un ser tan nefasto como su hermano.

Pero justamente por ello se hacía tan difícil. Merle había sido hasta entonces su única familia ¿y ahora? Toda la vida habían sido ellos dos…bueno, excepto cuando Merle cometía alguna de sus movidas y decidía irse del pueblo unos meses, siendo él un niño, pero igual.

¿Y ella qué diablos podía saber? Llegaría a su casa dónde una familia grande y cálida estaría esperándola preocupada. Su hermana seguro le prepararía el baño mientras sus padres le servirían un té y escucharían la anécdota de lo ocurrido, -versión resumida-por qué no querrían cansarla. Incluso su hermano mayor se encargaría de ir a buscar el automóvil cuando estuviese listo para que ella pudiese descansar más y disfrutar de su estadía.

― Lo lamento ―

Había oído eso unas cuantas veces, lo suficiente como para que los pueblerinos se diesen por satisfechos a la hora de darle su pésame. Pero la verdad era que dudaba que cualquiera de ellos fuese sinceros y obviamente no creía que esa niña lo sintiese.

― ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ― espetó― ¿Acaso lo conocías o qué?

Beth se quedó dura. No era una pregunta fácil. En realidad, no tenía una respuesta fácil.

―Bueno…― hizo una pausa.

―No digas cosas que no sientas― cortó―. No necesito tu lastima. Ni la lastima de nadie.

― No creo que sea…―

― ¿No escuchaste?

― ¿Y qué? ¿Pretendes que me quede callada? No soy una niña―

Silencio.

Beth no supo de donde salió eso, pero era lo que sentía.

―Tienes razón, no lo conocía. No como…tu― dudó una vez más si tutearlo o no, pero finalmente lo hizo― pero la pérdida de un ser querido es dolorosa y debe ser respetada.

― ¿Ser querido? ― Se burló él.

―Sí, el tuyo―

Un relámpago iluminó el rostro de ambos y comenzó a caer granizo, que golpeaba fuertemente contra la chapa.

― Qué diablos puedes saber― fue lo más inteligente que salió de su boca. Los cables se le habían cruzado, no esperaba tal respuesta. No de ella, tal vez tampoco de nadie.

Fue entonces que recordó al padre de esa chica, el veterinario retirado del pueblo. Hersel se hubo acercado a él luego de la noticia, también asistió al funeral. Y antes de irse, en un acto que no olvidaría nunca en su vida, había pasado por su lado y palmeó su espalda. No hubo palabras, no frases prefabricadas. Solo una palmada y fue suficiente.

En su mirada no hubo lastima ni nada de esas mierdas. Era respeto.

El mismo que brillaba en los ojos de ella.

Pero los años de sentirse observado y juzgado pesaban. Eran de ese tipo de manchas que eran difíciles de sacar.

El granizo duró solo unos minutos más. Los suficientes como para que el cigarrillo se le acabara y tuviese que prender otro. Dio tres caladas, una detrás de otra, como si no quisiera más que respirar esa mierda.

―Perdí a mi madre siendo niña―

La cuarta calada no fue tan profunda como las anteriores.

Ella no parecía apenada ni triste. Se limitaba a mirar la lluvia y la carretera. No había dolor en sus palabras.

―En su momento no comprendía lo que ocurría. No entendía que ella no regresaría, pero cuando lo hice…― hizo una pausa que a Daryl por alguna extraña razón se le hizo larga, demasiado. Probablemente parte de su inconsciente quería, deseaba, anhelaba, no encontrarse solo en esa espiral de mierda ante semejante situación― fue abrumador.

La lluvia parecía bajar de intensidad pero se levantó viento.

―Y luego estaba molesta. Furiosa porque ella se había ido y no volvería. Creí que nadie comprendería, porque nadie podía sentir mi dolor, solo yo― se encogió de hombros y terminó de apoyarse en la fría superficie de la grúa―. Pero la realidad era, que todos estaban dolidos y que no era solo mi dolor, era el de todos.

Lo miró.

―Todas las perdidas causan ese efecto. Merle, yo no lo conocía en lo absoluto, pero tu si y es suficiente para que cualquiera respete su memoria―

Daryl no dijo nada, solo terminó el cigarrillo mientras la lluvia menguaba y las palabras de la menor de las Greene cobraban significado. Él no era estúpido. Dudaba que alguien recordase a su hermano con respeto o algo cercano a eso, pero que los propios lazos que pudiesen unirle a Merle fuesen suficientes para que alguien más lo recordará no como el patán busca pleito lengua suelta del pueblo, sino como una persona, el hermano de alguien: su hermano, lo calmaba.

Y era jodidamente confuso.

No estaba acostumbrado a tal sentimiento. Lo relacionaba con estar dormido y poco alerta. Con estar expuesto, como los animales que muy a menudo cazaba para comer. Ellos estaban calmos a momento de ser muertos…

―Hace frío ― la escuchó decir suavemente. Acomodando mejor su ropa, se aproximó al lado del acompañante y subió.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y en silencio.

Fue cuando las luces de la granja Greene en la distancia aparecieron luego de la curva, que Beth habló otra vez.

― ¿Cuánto piensas que tardará en…?

― Mañana ― respondió bruscamente, acostumbrado.

― Uhm― Las figuras que se filtraban tras los vidrios de las ventanas de planta baja de la casa, comenzaban a hacerse más nítidas y consistentes― Estaré hasta el próximo sábado, así que no hay apuro― respondió tranquilamente― O tal vez más, no sé. Depende del tiempo que me lleve encontrar un apartamento cerca de la escuela.

Daryl frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Beth bajó la ventanilla. El agua apenas si se filtraba, de la tormenta había quedado diezmada a una triste llovizna.

Ella saludó a su padre que salió a recibirla apenas vio las luces de la grúa, y a su hermana Maggie que parecía más despierta que todos en la casa. Bajó de la grúa en cuanto pudo. El hermano mayor salió también, con un claro "estábamos por salir a buscarte", también la abrazó.

Hersel fue el único que le prestó real atención. Se acercó con calma, aquella rodilla parecía fastidiarle más.

― Gracias―

Daryl asintió tranquilamente, de una forma tan adusta que parecía quitarle importancia.

― ¡Oh por dios! ¡Estás empapada! ― anunció la esposa de Hersel, alarmada.

― Estará listo mañana en la tarde― Hersel asintió. Daryl se subió a la grúa. Prendió el motor y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando golpearon levemente la ventanilla del acompañante.

―Gracias por ir a buscarme― dijo Beth con una sonrisa contagiada de bienvenida― Y ya sabes, no hay apuro― su madrastra la llamó para que entrase y se diese un baño que sino, pescaría una gripe. Beth asintió y le sonrió y se dejó arrastrar por Maggie hacia dentro de la casa.

No fue hasta que la granja se perdió en el horizonte que se permitió una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Muy para su sorpresa, si bien en su casa no le esperaba más que un piso vacío y desarreglado, ya la idea no era tan sobrecogedora.

¿Por qué? No sabía.

Pero por ahora eso era más de lo que había pedido desde la muerte de su hermano. Y era más que suficiente.

* * *

¡_Hola!_

_Oneshot dedicado a todos aquellos Bethyls que quedaron con las manos vacías luego del desastre que hicieron los productores y los guionistas en la mitad de temporada. La verdad..._

_Es, si, mi primer Bethyl lo cual me costó lo suyo. Espero les haya hecho pasar un buen rato._

_Cualquier duda, reclamo y Oda a la alegría, peguen el grito._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Grisel_


End file.
